Llorando En La Lluvia
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Un Lubby... recordando esos gloriosos tiempos...
1. Llorando en la Lluvia

Llorando en la Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes el mio, son de la WB y de la NBC y todo ese bla bla.

**Dedicado:** a Maia, Yeshi y a todos los que ya lo habian leido antes.

a todos los Lubbys...

* * *

Abby estaba en su casa. Sentada en su cama leyendo. Como el ventanal esta detrás de su cama podía observar y sentir caer la lluvia en Chicago... ha pasado un tiempo ya de que había terminado con Luka y de que su relación con Carter no iba más.

Abby hojeaba un libro, en el cual encuentra una foto de ella con Luka. Ambos salían sonriendo felices. Abby adoraba la risa de aquel Croata... adoraba lo dulce que era con ella... pero también recordó los buenos momentos con John... y lo mal que quedaron las cosas tras su ruptura... pero la foto con Luka la llevaba hacia otro lugar... mientras que con John se acordaba de todo lo que habían vivido : La búsqueda de su madre y después de su hermano... la muerte de la abuela de Carter... en fin. Hubo un montón de cosas que jugaron en su contra... pero con Luka, las cosas fueron distintas... los acontecimientos más extraños fueron la muerte del tipo que los había querido atacar aquella noche y que Luka lo golpeo muy feo, cosa por la cual anduvo muy deprimido... y los celos hacia John. "Y se justificaban" piensa ahora Abby, ya que ella tuvo una cuota de responsabilidad , ya que coqueteaba bastante con el, y Luka se enfadaba muchísimo.

Era de noche y la lluvia caía muy fuerte en Chicago... Abby seguía pensando en Luka... quien estaba solo. Carter ya estaba rehaciendo su vida junto a Susan... "Hacen una muy bonita pareja" pensaba.

Abby retoma su libro... y lee varios capítulos, hasta que llega a una frase, que la deja pensando: "No se puede vivir con miedo todo el tiempo"... y eso es lo que a ella le pasaba... siempre tenia miedo: Miedo por su madre... miedo por su hermano, miedo por ella, por si se le declaraba algún episodio de bipolaridad... miedo por ser portadora de dicho gen... y ese miedo la paralizaba y la llevaba a beber... pero se acordó de que con Luka no sentía miedo, al contrario, se sentía segura, por algo se refugio en su casa cuando aquel vecino la golpeo... A Abby se le ilumina el rostro, toma una chaqueta y corre hacia el County... necesitaba ver a Luka... era una necesidad tremenda... al llegar se encuentra con John y con Susan, tomados de la mano en la entrada de ambulancias, estaban esperando a unos heridos.

Susan: Abby, no era tu día libre?

Abby: Si, pero estoy buscando a Luka

Carter: Lo siento, el se ha ido a media tarde... vuelve mañana.

Abby: Gracias

Carter la mira y le sonríe como diciéndole: "Ve con el no más... todo esta bien"... le da un fuerte abrazo y beso a Susan, mientras Abby corre por las calles de Chicago.

Al llegar al edificio donde vive Luka, Abby esta empapada... sube las escaleras y llega al departamento de Luka... toca el timbre y después de unos minutos nos aparece un Luka somnoliento y sin polera...

Luka: Abby, que haces aquí?

Abby: Tenia que verte... estas solo?

Luka: No

Abby queda helada al escuchar esto...

Abby: No importa entonces, hablamos otro día...

Luka: Abby, estas segura?

Abby: Si, no te preocupes...

Abby se da la media vuelta y se va... Luka no cierra la puerta hasta que la ve bajar... Le había mentido a su Abby, estaba solo en casa. Y tiene claro el motivo de la mentira... no quiere que Abby le vuelva a romper el corazón... ese corazón que ha sido maltratado por la vida y que tanto le ha costado volver a componer...

Abby llega a la calle y se sienta en la vereda bajo la lluvia a llorar... llorar porque ya es demasiado tarde... llora desconsolada, sin saber que desde la ventana Luka la observa.


	2. El Amor Despues Del Miedo

El Amor Después del Miedo

Al mirar esa escena Luka se enternece y se preocupa de lo que le sucede a Abby... toma un paraguas y baja a buscarla.

Luka: (extendiéndole la mano), Venga, levántate y vamos

Abby: No estas con alguien?

Luka: Te mentí, estoy solo... como siempre ( y la abraza)

Abby: (aferrándose a su pecho) Luka...

A Abby vuelve esa sensación de seguridad que le da Luka... se olvida de la mentira y del mundo. Luka la hace caminar hacia la casa, en ella estaba la calefacción encendida y un par de toallas calientes... en silencio Luka le ofrece un buzo para que se cambie de ropa. Luka la deja en su habitación y se va hacia la cocina a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente.

Abby se cambia de ropa y se acerca despacio a la cocina, en donde Luka trabaja muy concentrado... pero Luka igual la siente... podrá tener los ojos cerrados, pero siempre sabrá cuando Abby se acerca...

Luka: Dime ... que te sucede?

Abby: Tengo miedo

Luka: No se puede vivir toda la vida con miedo

Abby: (sorprendida) Y esa frase?

Luka: La escuché cuando era pequeño... si yo hubiese tenido miedo, tras la muerte de mi familia no me hubiese venido a los Estados Unidos... Bueno, y a que le tienes miedo...

Abby: A todo Luka... a todo

Luka: Abby... eso es imposible... no le puedes temer a todo...

Abby: Si, a la bipolaridad, a mi madre, a mi hermano, a mi genética, a mi misma... (y rompe a llorar)

Luka se agacha para abrazarla: Abby, tranquila... mi niña... no hay nada que temer...

Abby deja de llorar, Luka le extiende una taza de chocolate y se ponen a conversar...

Luka: Abby... pero porque el miedo ahora, si tu madre y tu hermano están bien... tu estas bien... que sucede...

Abby: Tengo miedo de quedarme sola Luka, y lo peor es que es eso lo que me hace alejar a la gente...

Luka: Por que dices eso?

Abby: Te imaginas... si yo tengo hijos... tengo muchas posibilidades de traspasarles el gen de la bipolaridad... ya luche con una madre por eso... yo no podría hacerlo...

Luka: no seas así Abby… no te castigues a ti misma, ya sabes, en la vida hay que correr riesgos…

Abby lo mira con cara de resignación… ella sabe que en sus adentros lo único que quiere es saltar a los brazos de Luka, besarlo hasta no respirar… y decirle que lo ama… que si pueden comenzar de nuevo… pero no puede… También le quiere preguntar porque le mintió, pero tampoco puede.

Luka: Es tarde… vete a dormir a mi cama, yo me quedo en el sofá…

Abby: No, no, no… por ningún motivo… yo me quedo en el sofá…

Luka: No, estas mojada y vas a pasar frío… ya sé… compartamos cama… como dos amigos…

"Como dos amigos", esa frase no le gustó para nada a Abby…pero no quería apurar las cosas.

Se van a la cama, cada uno por su lado… Abby cae rendida… estaba cansada , y Luka la observaba dormir… él quería abrazarla, acercarla hacia el, protegerla… pero tenia miedo… miedo del rechazo… no se daba cuenta de que Abby había ido en su búsqueda por algo… no lo veía. Se queda dormido

De pronto en la mitad de la noche… un trueno cae en Chicago… Abby se asusta mucho y se despierta… Luka reacciona al sentir a Abby.

Luka: estas bien?

Abby: Me asuste con el trueno… sabes que no me gustan

Luka: Si, lo sé… eso jamás lo olvidaría…

Esa frase le dio a Abby la valentía para hacerle una pregunta a Luka

Abby: Puedo saber por que me mentiste hace un rato?

Luka: Quieres saber la verdad?

Abby: (Mirándola muy seria) Si

Luka: Porque aun te amo …

Abby lo mira sorprendida

Luka: Aun te amo… y no quiero que me vuelvas a romper el corazón… y si para eso te tengo que alejar de mi , lo voy a hacer…

Abby: Pero después me fuiste a buscar…

Luka: Aun te amo Abby… y no puedo verte sufrir… te vi sentada en la vereda llorando… y pensé que algo grave había pasado… por ello te fui a buscar…

Abby se acerca hacia el, lo abraza por el cuello y le dice: - Esta es la verdadera razón por la cual vine.- Va y lo besa.

Luka responde a ese abrazo y a ese beso como si fuese el último que dará en su vida y pese a los continuos truenos que caen en Chicago, Abby no deja de besar a Luka… su querido y amado Luka.


	3. Amanecer a Tu Lado

Amanecer a Tu Lado

Luka abraza a Abby mientras se besan... "No me puedes dejar", le repite, y Abby lo abraza con más fuerza "No voy a cometer el mismo error... te amo Luka" – le responde.

Miran la hora y son las 3 de la mañana...

Abby: Es muy tarde... y esta haciendo frío...

Luka la abraza y la encamina hacia la cama... Abby siente el cariño calientito que le brinda Luka... quien permanece en silencio

Se van a la cama, y un trueno vuelve a sonar... Abby se acurruca al cuerpo de Luka. Este la abraza y se quedan dormida...

Luka: Buenas noches Abby... dulces sueños

Abby: Buenas noches mi amor...

Luka no lo podía creer... a su lado dormía la mujer que mas amaba... creía que todo era un sueño, pero la tenia ahí a su lado, la sentía... Luka se queda dormido oliendo el cabello de Abby

Amanece en Chicago... la lluvia no para de caer, pero ahora es mucho mas suave que la de anoche.

Luka amanece en su cama... solo, se asusta, hasta que ve entrar a Abby con una bandeja con el desayuno

Luka: Me asustaste... creí que ...

Abby: Solo fui a preparar el desayuno

Luka: Gracias, se ve delicioso... tienes que ir al County hoy?

Abby: Tengo el turno de la noche

Luka: o sea que podemos estar juntos todo el día?

Abby: Si pero me gustaría ir a casa a buscar ropa ... no voy a llegar con tu buzo a trabajar...

Luka: Bueno, si quieres te acompaño...

Abby: (abrazándolo) Me encantaría...

Una tenue lluvia cae en Chicago... Abby se ve feliz... está con el hombre que ama... pero lo siente un poco lejano.

Vemos a nuestra pareja en el auto de Luka... van hacia la casa de Abby... manejando en silencio... solos acompañados por la música de la radio. Luka maneja, y cuando toma la palanca de cambios, Abby coloca su mano sobre la de él. Luka le sonríe y se van el resto del camino así.

Al llegar, Luka se sorprende de las cosas que ha comprado Abby en el último tiempo... y más se sorprende al ver una foto... es la foto que Abby encontró en el libro... había quedado sobre la mesa del comedor en el momento en que Abby salió tras Luka.

Luka: aun recuerdo el día en que nos tomamos esta foto...

Abby: Si, el verla me hizo pensar en ti... y en lo nuestro

Luka: Abby, quiero ser sincero contigo... tengo miedo...

Abby lo mira extrañada

Luka: tengo miedo de que me vuelvas a herir... me ha costado muchísimo salir de todo esto...

Abby: Lo sé... asumo mi responsabilidad...

Luka: No, no es solo culpa tuya... también hay culpa mía... el no atreverme a vivir los duelos... el no querer enfrentar ese dolor... ese dolor que rompe mi corazón...

Abby: "no se puede vivir con miedo..."

Luka se sonríe... "lo sé"

Abby: Déjame acompañarte en esto... te amo Luka... no quiero volver a perderte... no quiero volver a cometer ese error...

Luka: Empezamos de cero...?

Abby: Partimos todo de nuevo... Hola, mi nombre es Abby Lockheart... (le extiende la mano)

Luka: Mi nombre es Luka Kovac... (le toma la mano) pero no es necesario que exageres con lo de empezar de cero... (la acerca hacia él y la besa)

Ha dejado de llover, y el sol comienza a iluminar a la ciudad de los vientos...

Abby va hacia el baño, cuando se escucha un grito

Abby: Demonios!

Luka corre a verla, y se encuentra con el desastre de que una rama ha roto el vidrio de la ventana del baño... y ha provocado más de un destrozo.

Luka: no te preocupes... yo te ayudo con esto... es cosa de cambiar el vidrio, y arreglar lo roto... es fácil. Venga, vamos a medir el vidrio y yo lo cambio.

Abby sonríe, para variar este hombre solucionándole la vida... se suben al auto y parten a la tienda a comprar los materiales necesarios.

De vuelta en la casa de Abby, vemos a esta última preparando el almuerzo en la cocina... cuando del baño sale Luka sin polera ... (N/A: Para Feña (mi hermana), Pauly & todas las fans de Luka)

Luka: Abby?

Abby lo queda mirando... Dios... no recordaba cuan guapo estaba este hombre.

Luka: He terminado... ven a ver como quedó.

En efecto, Luka había realizado todo el trabajo, y le había quedado espectacular... Abby lo abraza y lo besa en forma de agradecimiento. Luka responde a ese beso y a ese abrazo con mucho amor.

Ha pasado el día... estamos en el County, Abby y Luka están en el turno, cada uno trabajando por su lado... pero cuando se miran, se entregan todo ese amor que se por tanto tiempo se han tenido. Abby le deja una nota a Luka en su casillero... lo invita a su casa tras el turno... y le dice que da las gracias porque volvieron a estar juntos... y le deja una llave del apartamento.

Luka al ver esta nota se sonríe... siente que ha vuelto a nacer... esta con Abby de nuevo.

Abby se va mas temprano del County... quiere preparar algunas cosas antes de que Luka llegue... después de ordenar un poco el apartamento, preparar algo de comer, Abby se sienta en su cama, mirando hacia la ciudad, a esperar que llegue su adorado Luka.

Paralelamente vemos a Luka comprando unas flores en un negocio... rosas y tulipanes para Abby... siente que esta vez tiene que hacer las cosas bien.

Llega al departamento de Abby, y esta sale a recibirlo... hace frío en Chicago, así que le extiende una taza de té. Luka le entrega las flores y Abby se emociona: "gracias, están maravillosas"- le dice. A Luka le fascina ver a Abby contenta..

Ambos se acomodan en el sillón, con sus tazas de te, están muy acurrucados uno contra el otro... tomados de la mano... en silencio, no necesitan mas nada .

Luka: Me encantó que me dejaras un mensaje...

Abby: No sabia que hacer... quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que he vuelto contigo... pero no se si tu quieres...

Luka: Ya habrá tiempo cariño... solo me importa que estés conmigo... (se acerca y la besa)

Abby cruza sus brazos por el cuello de Luka y responde a ese beso con toda su alma... Abby invita a Luka a su alcoba... lo lleva de la mano. Ya en la pieza, Luka se sienta en la cama y Abby queda en frente de él... Luka la acerca hacia el y la besa... lentamente, por el cuello. Abby le saca la corbata a Luka comienza a desabotonarle la camisa. Luka en un gesto rápido se saca la camisa y comienza a bajar el cierre del chaleco de Abby... Abby lo besa , Luka la abraza, para posteriormente hacer el amor.


End file.
